Conventionally, various techniques for reducing power consumption in an electrophotographic apparatus are proposed.
In the techniques of these kinds, generally, during a period when there is no need to perform printing, the temperature of a fixing roller is maintained to a lower temperature than the temperature required for printing.
This maintenance of temperature is realized by monitoring the temperature of the fixing roller and performing control to heat the fixing roller intermittently with a controller. Therefore, the controller needs to operate constantly and there is power consumption by the controller.